


Time Is a Wheel in Constant Motion

by elysiumwaits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: The Mother's Curse was cast many years ago, and boy, is Stiles reaping the benefits. Or, Stiles has a child just like him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 252
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Time Is a Wheel in Constant Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I just thought exploring some kid-fic plus time travel would be fun, so here's some of that for you. 
> 
> Side note - Sophie is named Zofia for Stiles' grandmother, which didn't come up in this fic at all but feels like you should know it anyway.
> 
> Title from Lee Ann Womack's "I Hope You Dance" which my mother used to sing to me. The full line is "Time is a wheel in constant motion always pulling us along/Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone?"

The Mother's Curse that was wished upon him years ago actually came from his father, but the point still stands. " _May you have a child exactly like you one day._ " Something that parents tell their children every day, something that kids brush off. 

Stiles is starting to get it, and he needs a stiff drink. "Okay, I'm going to need you to go over this slowly," he says to the sixteen-year-old girl sitting in front of him at his kitchen table. "Be patient with me, this is... a lot to take in."

"That's understandable," the kid says, finger tapping out a staccato rhythm on the side of the water bottle Stiles gave her. She's got dark hair in a messy braid and brown eyes that are sharp. They see far too much, Stiles can already tell you that much. If you put a picture of this kid next to a picture of Stiles at sixteen... the resemblance is striking, to say the least. "It's not every day that something like _this_ happens."

"You think I'd expect things like _this_ a little more often." In his defense, he's exhausted - a toddler with an ear infection is nothing to be trifled with, so Stiles has gotten maybe two hours of sleep total before he packed Sophie's bag and sent her off with Derek to the walk-in clinic this morning. Then sixteen-year-old Sophie had made an appearance, and well. 

Here he was. 

Standing in front of his sixteen-year-old daughter from the future without enough sleep to deal with the fact that she's from the future. "Okay, just... go slow. Explain it me the best you can."

"Okay," Sophie says, and the water bottle crackles in her hand. "But you promised not to be mad, and I'd like you to remember that."

Stiles snorts, leans his weight a little heavier on the back of the kitchen chair. "Trust me, kiddo, I'm way too tired to work up an emotion right now, let alone anger."

"So, uh, in my time you kind of have this workshop." Sophie's fiddling with the water bottle, making it snap and crack. Good to know she got the ADHD, too, Stiles guesses, but like also... sorry, kid. "And in this workshop there are magic books, and you and I have been working through them together while I get, you know. Better. At magic."

Of course. "Let me guess," Stiles says, and fights back a grin because, of course. "There's a rule about how you can't mess with any of that stuff alone, and so you went and messed with it alone."

She gives him a crooked grin, halfway between chagrin and pride. "Got it in one!" she says, and then shoots him an honest-to-god finger gun. 

Finger guns. _Finger guns_. Holy shit, was Stiles ever this much of a disaster? He had to have been, right? He still kind of was, honestly.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad," Sophie reminds him, still tapping at her water bottle.

Which, okay, he probably _looks_ mad. "I'm not mad," Stiles says. It's true, he's not mad. He's not even disappointed. "I'm alarmed, and frankly, a little impressed." He hears the sound of a key in the front door. "Your dad made no such promise, though."

"Oh, no!" Sophie groans, dropping her head back in a full-body flop, with all the drama that a teenager can muster. "No, I waited until he left! Why is he _back_?" 

"Because he lives here, Sophia." Stiles is amused. So amused, he can't contain it. Exhausted, yes, going to have to figure out how to get his future-daughter back to the future, but _of course_ this happens to him. "Hey, honey, welcome home!" he calls. He hears the sound of Derek's keys dropping into the bowl and the excited babbling of his favorite two-year-old in the universe.

Said two-year-old comes running full-tilt into the kitchen in all her chubby-cheeked adorable glory. "Daddy!" she shouts, arms outstretched, and Stiles scoops her up to cuddle her close.

"Sophie!" Stiles parrots back. "Were you very good for the doctor? Super brave?"

"Gotta sticker." Toddler-Sophie sticks her arm out, where she's stuck a Minnie Mouse sticker directly onto her arm. 

Stiles makes the appropriately impressed sounds. "So you're gonna be super brave when we have to do your ear drops later, right?"

She eyes him. God, his kid - kids? Whatever, Stiles produces offspring that are too smart for their own good. "Gonna getta sticker?"

Derek finally makes his way into the kitchen, pharmacy bag in hand. He pauses, glances between Stiles holding toddler-Sophie and teenager-Sophie in the kitchen chair. Then he sighs, kind of slumps a little, and kisses the top of teenager-Sophie's head before moving to kiss Stiles. "Time-travelling teenage daughter?"

"Time-travelling teenage daughter," Stiles confirms. "Which means you get toddler-Sophie while I try to get teenager-Sophie home."

"You should take her to see your dad first," Derek replies, and then yawns. "You know what, you should take both of them to see your dad first. And then leave them there for two or three hours."

"Can we make our time-travelling teenage daughter babysit her toddler self?" Stiles asks.

"No!" teenager-Sophie says, alarmed.

But Derek is looking thoughtful. "I mean, isn't it just like hiring a babysitter?"

"No! Dad!" teenager-Sophie whines. "I'm a time-travelling miscreant from the future, you can't trust me with a toddler!"

Stiles fights back a grin. "There _should_ be consequences for actions," he says, with his very important disappointed parent face on. "This is a learning opportunity. If you mess around with Dad's stuff in Dad's study and slingshot yourself back thirteen or so years, you get to babysit your toddler self while both of your dads take a nap."

"Oh my _god."_ Turns out driving your teenager nuts is fun, Stiles can't wait until he gets to this point in thirteen or so years. "I'm so glad you never had another child."

"There's an idea," Stiles says, with a wink at Derek. 

"No," Derek and Sophie say in unison, one resigned and the other just alarmed again. 

He's about to keep riling her up, as he's sure Derek is too, but toddler-Sophie is wiggling determinedly to be put down. Stiles obliges, dropping her onto her weebly-wobbly feet, and she's off like she didn't keep them up most of the night crying with a fever. As soon as she hits the ground, she's running over to clamber up onto teenager-Sophie's lap, who just sighs and helps her up. 

"You're so lucky you're cuter than Uncle Scott's kids," teenager-Sophie says. "Of course you are, I'm hella cute." She looks up at Stiles and Derek, who are both trying and failing not to look at their daughter? Daughters? being adorable together. "Okay, I'll give you three hours."

"You're very generous," Stiles says, but the sarcasm is lost around a yawn. "Please don't accidentally slingshot baby-you into the future."

"And if you do, remember to take her ear drops." Derek drops the pharmacy bag onto the kitchen before he starts to tug Stiles out of the kitchen.

Teenager-Sophie just rolls her eyes. "Your time starts now." And, boy, isn't that a pun waiting to happen?


End file.
